1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to mouthpieces for clarinets and more specifically to mouthpieces which have a specific facing configuration adjacent the tip of the mouthpiece so that the distance between the reed and the sound baffle opening of the mouthpiece is determined by a series of measured standardized gaps with the gaps being located at unique distances from the tip of the mouthpiece and further wherein the bore of the mouthpiece has a configuration and dimension which is such as to cooperate in a preferred embodiment, with the facing configuration so that the tonal as well as the playing characteristics of the mouthpiece are enhanced over conventional clarinet mouthpieces.
2. History of the Related Art
The clarinet, which was originated in the early 1700s, has continued to grow in popularity. As a member of the woodwind family of instruments, the clarinet includes a mouthpiece having a sound baffle opening and a bore. The mouthpiece is removably mounted to the tube or body of the clarinet so that the mouthpiece may be replaced as is necessary. A single flat cane reed is clamped over the sound baffle opening and vibrates to create sound when a player blows on the tip of the mouthpiece.
Since their origination, there have been numerous modifications made not only to the bodies of clarinets but also to the mouthpieces. Today, there remain structural differences between types of clarinets depending upon the country of origin. For instance, the bores associated with mouthpieces and bodies made in Germany are generally larger in dimension than the French-made clarinets which are generally used in the United States. Changing the physical characteristics of the clarinet body or mouthpiece results in a change in the tonal quality and playing techniques associated with each instrument.
During the early years of the clarinet it was proposed to channel the airflow entering the mouthpiece by providing inwardly extending vertical sidewalls on either side of the opening into the bore from the sound baffle of the mouthpiece. Over the years, this feature was removed from French clarinets so that today, such sidewalls or, A-frame bridges as they are otherwise referred to, are not conventional except in clarinets of the German type.
Designers and musical technicians are continuing in their efforts to improve upon the various physical characteristics of clarinet mouthpieces in an effort to achieve optimal tonal quality while making the mouthpieces more comfortable and compatible to musicians. In addition to changes in the bores of mouthpieces, the side rails which are associated with the facing of the mouthpieces have also been altered. Although not visible to the eye, the face of a mouthpiece for a clarinet and especially those of professional quality, are curved downwardly toward the tip of the mouthpiece thereby altering the gap or distance between the reed and the side and end rails of the mouthpiece which extend adjacent to the sound baffle opening into the mouthpiece. The surface contour of the mouthpiece is therefore defined in the art as having a given set of "facing numbers" or values which can be measured and which define the degree of curvature of the face of the mouthpiece. The "facing numbers" are associated with a specified scale or distance measurement which exists between the tip of the mouthpiece and points spaced inwardly of the tip at which the reed is spaced from the facing of the mouthpiece at specified distances.
In practice, the gap between the outer portion of the side rails increases toward the tip or end however the increase or arc is increased in steps. As a matter of standardized practice, four gap distances are normally utilized and are specified as 0.0015" or 0.038 mm, at a point most remote from the tip of the mouthpiece, with the gaps taken progressively closer to the tip being 0.010" or 0.254 mm, 0.020" or 0.508 mm and 0.022" or 0.559 mm. Further, the resultant tip distance or vertical distance between the tip of the mouthpiece and the reed will also vary. For instance, in many conventional clarinet mouthpieces used in the United States, the tip distance is measured as being 0.102" or 2.591 mm.
Most conventional tip distances range between approximately 0.102" or 2.591 mm and 0.120" or 3.05 mm. The curvature of the mouthpiece face is defined by four facing numbers measured by special measuring tools or scales. In the United States, the conventional scale is known as an "ERICK BRAND" measuring glass or scale. The scale includes an elongated flat bar upon which a scale extends from one end with the scale being measured in increments up to 70 (see FIG. 5 of the drawings). When the leading edge of the scale or measuring glass is aligned with the outer most edge of the tip of the mouthpiece, the scale will reflect a series of facing numbers 0-70 each of which is spaced at a different distance from the tip of the mouthpiece. To properly measure the spaced gaps of the side rails relative to the reed mounted in overlying relationship thereto, a conventional gapping gauge or feeler gauge is positioned between the side rails and the reed with the innermost edge of the gauge being aligned with the appropriate facing number of the scale. On a conventional mouthpiece the facing numbers measured toward the tip in four steps are 38, 23, 12 and 6. The gap spacing at each of the facing numbers as measured by the "ERICK BRAND" measuring glass are 0.0015" (0.038 mm), 0.010 (0.254 mm), 0.020" (0.508 mm) and 0.022" (0.559 mm), respectively.
Over the years, it has been the practice of many professional clarinetists to alter the facing numbers associated with the mouthpiece in order to change the playing characteristics of the mouthpiece, most mouthpieces, however, are not found to be uniformly acceptable. In addition, it has not been appreciated that the configuration of the entrance to the bore of the mouthpiece of a clarinet can also be configured and the bore length altered so as to uniquely benefit the tonal quality of the instrument and especially when such alterations are made in addition to selecting specific facing numbers that make the mouthpiece easier to use.